Ron's Song
by To Many Words
Summary: Harry and Ginny are married, and now it's for the party. But -wait- Ron and Hermione aren't together even though their roomates. Well Ron changes that with his voice. (Song-fic)


Ron's Song

_A/n: I really like this song. It makes me happy. I don't really know the band just the song. Anyways hopefully you'll like it. And this is for Ninny Weasley's RonHermioine Fic Drive. It's actually not a bad idea. It seems that Harry/Hermione also is a bit ahead of Ron/Hermione, and we know we can't let that happen. So yeah the song I used is 'If Only' by Hanson. Well hope you enjoy._

**Dedication: **To the Red Lake Shooting. To Ashley Lajeunesse who lost her friend in the process. And Chase Lussier for he was a true friend. He protected her till the beginning and died protecting her. A true friend. I may not know you dude, but rest in peace.

* * *

"I do."

And that's when it happened. Harry was smiling broadly. He was so happy. He raised the veil to stare at the blue eyes of his new wife. Ginny Potter smiled up at him and threw her arms around him and kissed him. Harry was in black dress robes, next to him was his best man and mate Ron Weasley dressed in Navy Blue dress robes. His new wife was in a white dress and her maid of honor was Hermione Granger in a light pink dress. When the two pulled apart Harry was grinning and bent down to kiss his wife once more.

It was sad that Harry and Ginny had been dating since Harry's sixth year and Ron and Hermione still haven't confessed yet. Harry and Ginny had been dating for five years and were finally married. And still Hermione and Ron still haven't confessed yet. They were bloody roommates for Merlin's sake, but they still didn't confess.

Tonight was going to change that though.

**:The Party thing:**

Everyone was giving a speech for the newlyweds and Harry stood on stage. Albus Dumbledore said a spell; the candles went out and then there was a light on Harry and Harry begun to talk after muttering _Sonorus _and pointing his wand at his throat. It was loud enough to fill the Great Hall, in where Harry and Ginny had gotten married.

"Heh, thank you Professor. Well I can't believe this day actually happened. You know I've fought and defeated the battle with You-Know-Who and I was scared, just proposing to this beautiful girl, I mean woman." Harry said grinning at his wife. The spotlight moved on to Ginny who was blushing, and then it went back to Harry. "Wow, will you look at that. I made her blush I haven't done that since what my fourth year at Hogwarts?" Ginny continued to blush but she smiled none the less. Harry raised his glass and looked at his wife. "To Ginny." Harry said proudly. Everyone raised their glasses of wine and chorused what Harry had said. "Now it seems like my best mate has something to say, now don't you Ron?" Harry said, once again the spotlight shifted and it landed on another redhead. Ron looked up, and was looking at Harry with wide eyes. Harry gave Ron a sly smirk. They had both decided tonight was the perfect time. "Come on up here, Ron." The two passed each other and as Harry was muttering _Quietus _on himself and was putting away his wand when he heard Ron say something in his ear.

"I hate you, you know that right?" Harry looked back at Ron and nodded. Ron stood on stage. "Um…Professor if you wouldn't mind the candles…" Ron asked looking at his old Headmaster. Dumbledore nodded and the candles were lit once again. Ron had repeated what Harry did with the spell and began to speak. "So…umm…yeah…Harry you finally asked Ginny. I'm glad that you asked her and not some git who would regret even looking twice at Ginny." Ginny glared but smiled. "So…my best mate is now my brother-in-law, weird." Everyone laughed. "I give you guys my blessings and I guess that's it." Ron said. He was about to say _Quietus_ when he heard Harry yell.

"SING THE SONG!" Harry yelled loudly. Ron blushed. _'Damn you Harry, why couldn't you just forget about the bloody song.'_ Harry smiled at him.

"I guess, I almost forgot to sing the song I was supposed to sing." Ron said nervously, pulling at his collar.

"Forgot my arse! You just don't want to sing it! Sing it!" Harry yelled again. Ron glared at him.

"Don't wimp out Weasley!" He heard Seamus yell.

"Shut up Harry. Okay I'll sing the song." He took a deep breath and looked at Hermione. "Um…Hermione, this song…it's…it's… err…it's for you." Hermione blushed. Harry whistled loudly and Ron blushed. He took a deep breath and took out his wand. He muttered a spell and music began. "It's a muggle song Hermione…so you might know it."

He cleared his throat and began to sing:

_Every single time I see you I start to feel this way_

_It makes me wonder if I'm ever gonna feel this way again_

_There's a picture that's hanging at the back of my head_

_I see it over and over_

Ron looked at Hermione and she had a shocked face. He closed his eyes and continued.

_I want to hold you and love you in my arms and then_

_I want to lead you 'cause I need to be with you 'til the end_

_Then I hear myself reply you've got to hold it in_

_This time tonight_

_If only I had the guts to feel this way_

_If only you'd look at me and want to stay_

_If only I'd take you in my arms and say_

_I won't go 'cause I need you_

_'Cause I need you_

_I sit here waiting wondering hoping that I'll make this right_

_'Cause all I think about is your hands_

_Your face and all these lonely nights_

_There's a feeling screaming in the back of my head_

_Saying over and over_

_I want to hold you and love you in my arms and then_

_I want to lead you 'cause I need to be with you 'til the end_

_Then I hear myself reply you've got to hold it in_

_This time tonight_

_If only I had the guts to feel this way_

_And if only you'd look at me and want to stay_

_And if only I'd take you in my arms and say_

_I won't go 'cause I need you_

_Please don't go 'cause I need you now_

_I want to hear you say_

_It'll always be this way_

_We'll be hand in hand for every night and every day_

_I want to scream and shout_

_'Cause I'm losing any doubt_

_And all I care about is you and me and us and now_

_Oh Yeah_

Ron waited a few moments, his eyes were still closed. His foot was tapping along with the music. He was waiting when he would begin and the he sang again.

_Yeah_

_If only I had the guts to feel this way_

_And if only you'd look at me and want to stay_

_And if only I'd take you in my arms and say_

_I won't go 'cause I need you_

_Please don't go 'cause I need you now_

The music died down and Ron opened his eyes. He looked at Hermione.

"I love you Hermione." Ron said as quietly as he could, for the spell was still on him. He muttered a spell and he turned around to go off the stage the other way. He then heard clapping from one person. He turned around and it was Hermione. She had tears in her eyes, and then the clapping grew louder. He smiled; he thought he had done something wrong. When the clapping had died down Hermione ran up stage and hugged Ron. She had tears coming down. Ron hugged her back.

"I love you too Ron." She whispered in his ear. Ron smiled and pulled away from the hug and kissed her lightly. Again everyone started clapping. They both looked at their audience. Their old Professors, their parents, their former students, their friends, they all clapped.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned to where she heard the voice. It was Ginny. Ginny threw the bouquet and Hermione caught it. She smiled and looked at Ron she kissed him again.

**:Five years later:**

"I do"

And that's when it happened. Ron was smiling broadly. He was so happy. He raised the veil to stare at the brown eyes of his new wife. Hermione Weasley smiled up at him and threw her arms around him and kissed him. Ron was in black dress robes, next to him were his best man and mate Harry Potter dressed in green dress robes. His new wife was in a white dress and her maid of honor was Ginny Potter, who was pregnant with her and Harry's seconded child, in a light blue dress. When the two pulled apart Ron was grinning and bent down to kiss his wife once more. There was another Weasley to the family.

**-The End-  
**

* * *

_A/n: Ha-Ha-Ha the bottom is like the top only their switched around a bit. I'm kind of proud of this story. Hopefully you all like this story 'cause I sure did._

_IronicSkaterKid / Silverkid _


End file.
